A Son's Destiny
by Fantasy4everlasting
Summary: This is an AU story that takes place right after Darth Vader claims to be Luke's father. Leia doesn't come back for Luke, and he is left to face Vader in his troubled state. Will Luke succumb to his father's will? This is a LV story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I love Star Wars, but I have never written a Star Wars story before. My favorite character is Darth Vader, and I like Luke a lot too. I really like Father/Son stories, and I have had this idea in my head for a while now. This story is AU. It takes place right after Luke finds out about his father and falls down the shoot at Cloud City. In this story Leia and Luke have not formed as close of a bond so she does not hear him when he calls for her. Poor Luke ;)

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all of its lovely characters do not belong to me, but to George Lucas.

Note- Thoughts are _Italicized._

**Prologue**

Luke clung to the thin strip of metal with his one hand. _Pain…so much pain…but I can't think of that now…_He took a deep breath and focused all of his energy on his one hope.

"_Leia…Leia hear me…please Leia," _he screamed through the force. There was a flicker of her awareness that drifted farther and farther away. Luke knew it was too late. He was lost and a wave of anguish washed over him. _Ben…Ben, why didn't you tell me… _

* * *

Striding through the corridors of Cloud City, Darth Vader addressed one of his men who was struggling to keep pace. 

"Captain, are you certain the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon has been disabled?"

"I am certain Lord Vader," was the man's quick reply.

"Then prepare your men and set your weapons to stun. You will let me know when they are apprehended," Vader commanded as he turned to board his shuttle.

Darth Vader had more important things on his mind than the Millennium Falcon. He knew that his son was hanging precariously below the city.

"_Son, do not worry. This is your destiny…I am coming."_

_­­

* * *

_

Leia glared at Lando as the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon refused to work. Chewbacca roared in frustration waving an angry fist at Lando.

"It's not my fault! They told me they fixed it," Lando exclaimed angrily, "I trusted them!" Chewbacca rushed to the back of the ship to try to fix the problem. At that moment Leia thought she heard something.

"_Leia,"_ the princess shook her head in frustration. Now was not the time to be hearing things or feeling guilty over leaving Luke. If they had stayed they would have been captured as well. _Once we rescue Han we can find Luke. Vader wanted him alive so he should survive for now_. That thought did not make the princess feel more at ease though. Before she could further contemplate the matter, the hyperdrive kicked into action and they were far away from Cloud City.

* * *

Please Review. I have a general idea where I want to go with this, but there are so many possibilities. Hmm… I'll listen to suggestions, but I do have my mind set on some things. Thanks for reading! Oh, and I know this was short and strangely organized, but it's just going to be like that for the prologue.


	2. Sleeping

Author's Notes: Ok, so this chapter turned out pretty short too. I could make my chapters longer, but then it would take me a lot longer to update. This chapter turned out ok, but I can tell my writing skills are rusty. I don't have a beta so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Anyways, please enjoy.

Thank you mlgm and CristaHaydenChristensen4ever for reviewing! It means a lot to me, and it helps me write!

Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters do not belong to me, but to George Lucas.

**Chapter 1**

His son looked pale and weak with all the wires attached to him in the medical compartment. Darth Vader's gaze lowered to the stub that used to be his son's hand, and a shudder ran through him. He did not know where this slight feeling of guilt was coming from. After all, the boy needed to learn. Vader gazed at his son's face. It closely resembled what he had looked like at that age. He would not think of those memories though; they were a weakness. Vader considered his son. Even drugged and restrained Luke shivered in his sleep and thrashed his head violently. Vader had no doubt that his son was having a nightmare. He did not doubt the contents of it either.

"_Luke, son it is all right,"_ the Dark Lord soothed as he put a gloved hand on Luke's forehead. Luke's body suddenly stilled. Then Luke leaned in towards the comforting hand and sighed contently in his sleep.

"I was right to tell Luke the truth of his parentage. He will be much easier to manipulate this way," Darth Vader said to himself as he smiled for the first time in years. At that moment the doors opened to reveal Lord Vader's personal medic.

"Lord Vader, we are now ready to attach the hand. By this evening the boy should be able to leave here," the short, frail man reported.

"Good. Have him brought to my chambers when you are done. Make sure that he stays drugged," Vader commanded as he rose to leave. With one last glance back at his son, he left for his chambers. The emperor would contact him soon, and he had much to meditate on.

* * *

_Darkness everywhere, there was no escape. Vader appeared._

"_Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."_

"_He told me enough! He told me you killed him." Luke angrily replied._

"_No. I am your father."_

"_NO! That's impossible!" Luke cried as he ran away from the vision deeper in the darkness that was turning slightly lighter._

_A grey mist surrounded him. Memories flashed before his eyes. A vision of himself appeared talking to Ben Kenobi._

"_How did my father die?" the memory Luke asked._

"_A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Now the Jedi are all but extinct," Ben replied with sadness lacing his words._

_In confusion Luke turned from that memory to be confronted by an older one. He saw a much younger version of himself seated on a rock talking to Biggs._

"_Do you really think your father was a navigator on a spice freighter?" Biggs questioned._

"_I don't know, but I don't think so. That is all Uncle Owen will ever tell me. You have seen what happens when I ask him too many questions about it."_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry."_

"_It's not your fault. Aunt Beru is always so kind to me, but even she won't say a word about father. If only I knew his name," young memory Luke said mournfully. Seeing that Luke needed to be alone, Biggs crept away from his now silent friend. Young memory Luke was lost in his thoughts. He had always felt emptiness in him when he thought of his father. He would do anything to have the emptiness filled. _

"_Father, was I not good enough? Is that why you left? Please, if you are out there come back. I need you," young memory Luke whispered at the stars as tears streaked down his face. The scene faded from Luke's view, and he was again alone in the darkness. A vision of Darth Vader appeared before him again and he screamed trying to find an escape. Then suddenly he felt a comforting presence surround his. It felt warm and peaceful and he leaned into it. The emptiness within him seemed to recede, and he drifted into a restful sleep._

* * *

Please Review! Next chapter Luke awakens :)


	3. Encounter

Author's Notes: Hope you like this. It's all in Luke's POV. I wrote it while studying for midterms so hopefully it isn't too messy. If the characters seemed out of character, please realize that you are not seeing Vader's POV and Luke is still half drugged and a little mentally unstable after the shock.

Thanks reviewers!

Mlgm: Here is the first encounter. Thanks for catching that spelling error for me.

Childofserenity: I'm so glad it is enjoyable! I'm not too sure if I like the style…

GQD: Your review made me smile. I hope I can make it work.

Darth chunky: I'll try to keep it up :)

Cyranothe2nd: Alas, I am not writing about Anakin. In the movie he had just cut his son's hand off so I think it's a little out of character to have him all emotion over Luke. Plus I think it was manipulative of him to capture Luke's friends and torture them to bring Luke to him. You don't mind dark stories though right? I have read "The Final Awakening" that you are writing. It's nice, but dark too.

DarthGladiator45: I will try to keep writing regularly. When I am watching the original trilogy, sometimes I will fast forward to the parts with Luke and/or Vader in it. Yes, I'm a tad bit fanatical.

VFSNAKE: I have read your stories. They tend toward the Dark Side, hmm…

Elocindragon: Of course I will continue! I just don't know how fast.

Lady Emma: Thank you my lady. Here is the update.

SherazadeVader: I'm so happy! Thanks for the review. I like your stories too!

Ilovethestorys: Wow! Thanks for the comprehensive review! Your feedback was very helpful. Yes, I already committed myself to writing more in this chapter for that very reason. I know it is one of my weaknesses as an author so I'll try to avoid it. I'm glad you liked the dream/memories. I was hoping it would make sense.

Redleef: I don't know about forever, but I'll try :)

Asrayu: Thanks for the compliments! I update quick when RL doesn't interfere.

Barbossa'sApples: Thank you! Here is more.

The Future Queen of the World: I like your name your majesty! I enjoy father/son stories in several categories, but Vader/Luke is my favorite.

Disclaimer: Star Wars and its characters do not belong to me, but to George Lucas.

Note- Thoughts are in italics. Speaking through the force is in italics and quotes.

**Chapter 2**

Luke's eyes fluttered open as his mind, groggy from the fading drugs, tried to take in his surroundings. _Where am I? What happened? _He noticed he was lying on a large couch with some pillows propped under his head. Looking around he saw that the spacious room was decorated in mostly black with silver and dark red highlights giving it an elegant appeal. There were two doors leading out of the room, but there was no indication of where they led to. As he tried to sit up, his tired muscles gave out and he resigned himself to resting for a while.

_There is something important that happened. Yes, I remember fighting someone. Fighting Vader! _And as if that thought had summoned him, Darth Vader strode into the room. His cloak swished severely as he came to a halt before Luke. Their eyes locked. It felt as if he had been struck with lightning as all of his memories flooded back in one merciless rush. _Darth Vader is my father!_ He glanced at his hand for confirmation and found the artificial limb was covered with a glove, but he could feel its presence. _No, Vader was lying! Ben told me the truth. Vader betrayed and murdered my father. _Waves of confusion racked his body. He rolled over burying his face in the pillows and trying to escape from his thoughts. Darth Vader knelt next to Luke and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son you must accept the truth," Vader firmly stated. Luke cringed away from his father's touch. He made an effort to control the sobs that were trying to overwhelm him, but he could not.

"_Please leave me, please! I can't take it anymore,"_ Luke shamelessly begged in his mind.

"_I am not leaving until you admit that Obi-Wan lied to you. You know I speak the truth Luke,"_ Darth Vader whispered to his son.

And that was what truly hurt. Luke could feel the truth of Vader's words through the force. He could feel their bond that seemed to be steadily growing; it was like an invisible rope pulling him towards his father. Luke felt the overwhelming desire to throw himself into his father's arms. _Ben did lie to me. He was going to let me kill my own father! _He felt so betrayed by everyone, and he could not stop crying. He felt so weak.

"Shh…son, you are not alone. I am here and I will take care of you," Darth Vader soothed running his hand through Luke's hair. _Take care of me? Yeah right_.

"_You don't care about me! You just want to use me!" _Luke screamed at his father, but Vader ignored him and continued "playing" with Luke's hair._ But no one has ever touched me like that before. Maybe I could pretend he cared…Now that is a stupid thought. _Vader leaned in closer causing a thrill of fear to shoot through him.

"Son, it is the Emperor that wants to use you. I just want to get to know you and have you by my side. I am sorry that I did not know about you sooner and you were left with those imbeciles, but I will not let you out of my grasp again." Vader said fiercely as he stood up to leave. _"You will always be mine_," he said to Luke as he slowly left the room. Luke did not know if he felt more comforted or fearful of that comment. _My father wants me to be with him! _A warm feeling settled on his heart, and the deep yearning in his soul for his father grew. _No, I will not give into this! Darth Vader cares nothing for me. Once I refuse to join the dark side, he will most likely kill me. _The tears which had previously ceased began to flow again. _Father…_

* * *

Review! Please feel free to make suggestions. I don't know how happy I am with this chapter, but it was fun to write. Next chapter is written in Vader's POV and there is the chat with the Emperor. This story might get a little darker, but I have never been able to write extremely dark stories. This will most likely just have dark elements.


	4. Vader's Plan

Author's Notes: Most of this is in Vader's POV. The end is in Leia's. This chapter's a little longer. Aren't you impressed. :)

Reviewers:

Cursedgirl- Thanks, here is more.

ILUVZIM- Yes, decisions… Poor Luke, it will be hard for him to choose b/c it's hard for me too!

SpazySpazSpaz- I'm glad you love it!

VFSNAKE- Who says Luke isjoining his father? Yes, I wouldn't mind having the Emperor overthrown, but it is a delicate matter.

DarthGladiator45- Good observation, but is it all an act by Lord Vader? What are his true feelings hmm?

The Queen- Yes, temptation. I'm glad Luke came across how I was trying to portray him.

SherazadeVader- Thanks, I'm still going.

Quillian- Yeah! Someone thinks my story is cool:)

AmyAmidala- Yep, they are too short. Thanks for reviewing.

Wildchartermage-Thanks!

Treenahasthaal- Yes, I adore AUs of this time frame too! I admire your stories.

Ilovethestorys- Thank you for always giving sound advice. I really appreciate your reviews!

DaimondOfTheMoon- Thanks, here ya go.

Anna Vader- Yeahfor LV stories!

Darth Averielle- I believe you were reviewing the wrong story. I didn't write "FA."

LilPKLoser- There will only be 2 Sith at a time. Luke won't be a wimp or stupid (in my opinion), but you have to realize who he is dealing with too. He has also had a huge shock.

* * *

Note: Thoughts are in italics. You only see the thoughts of whoever's POV it's in. Force speaking is in italics and quotes.

**Chapter 3**

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Darth Vader questioned as he knelt in the central communications room at the Emperor's feet.

"Is young Skywalker in your care Lord Vader?" the Emperor's image asked.

"Yes, my master," Vader evenly replied.

"Good. You will bring him before me," the Emperor commanded. Vader then hesitated for a moment.

"Master, I have told him the truth of his parentage. He now feels strongly attached to me. I can use this to our advantage, to manipulate him."

"You wish to begin his training yourself," the Emperor stated.

"Yes, my master," Vader calmly replied. The room then seemed to chill and the tension was clearly visible to both force users.

"I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear Lord Vader?" the Emperor questioned as he intensely scrutinized his apprentice.

"They are clear, my master," Vader quickly replied bowing his head. There was another pause.

"His compassion for you will be his undoing. Be mindful of your feelings Lord Vader," the Emperor warned.

"Yes, my master."

"I will be personally overseeing the completion of the second Death Star. Send the main fleet there. Your main focus now will be on Skywalker. Keep me informed of his progress," the Emperor commanded.

"As you wish," the Dark Lord declared as the image of the Emperor disappeared. He rose and strode out of the room_. Things are going according to my plan. I must be careful with the Emperor. He is getting suspicious. _

Darth Vader crossed the corridor and made his way back to his chambers._ Last night's conversation with Luke went well. I will have to continue to exploit our bond. The boy desperately wants a family and a father. I will use that to my advantage. Yes, I must gain his trust first. He has his father's strong will. I cannot ask him to join the dark side directly. There are more subtle ways of turning someone. I will be patient with him._

Vader found himself outside of hisdoor before he realized it. He felt Luke's presence inside the room. Calming his mind and focusing his thoughts, he entered the room. Luke was pacing in front of the couch. As soon as he noticed Darth Vader he stopped. Luke hesitated for a moment then walked over and planted himself in front of Vader. _Well, my son seems to be recovering nicely._

"What are you going to do with me?" Luke demanded with his fists clenched. He then took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, while looking at his father expectantly.

"I am going to train you. Even Master Yoda would say that you are not a Jedi yet. Before you ask," Vader said noticing Luke's widening eyes, "yes, I know about your training under Yoda. The fool is dead now."

"You found out where he was! You killed him!" Luke shouted taking a step closer to his father. It _seems he will not be hard to anger. He has his father's passion in him. I am almost tempted to let him believe I killed Yoda. No, this will work better._

"I had nothing to do with his death Luke. I am not responsible for every death in this galaxy. Yoda died of old age. Now as I was saying, I am going to train you. If you want to complete your training, I am the only one left to teach you," Vader answered. Luke looked unsure of whether to believe his father or not.

"And what of the Emperor?" Luke questioned.

"He has agreed to allow me to train you, for now," Vader answered.

"And if the Emperor changes him mind? Will you hand me over to him?" Luke asked as he tried to search his father's masked face for emotion.

"I told you my son that I would not let you out of my grasp," Vader answered cryptically. "Are you up to taking a walk?" Vader questioned his son. _He looks less pale and more alert._

"Yes! I'm bored to death in here," Luke responded without thinking. He then quickly looked at Vader.

_"Other accommodations can be arranged my son."_ Vader commented. Luke paled considerably.

_"No these are fine! I am just used to moving around more,"_ Luke hastily assured him.

"I will see that you get some exercise later. Come with me," Vader commanded. Luke followed a few steps behind his father. _This should be interesting._

* * *

Leia leaned back on a bunk in the Millennium Falcon. _I cannot believe that we have to infiltrate Jabba's lair_. Leia, Lando, and Chewie had been making there way towards Tatooine as soon as they learned where Han had been taken. _Thankfully the alliance was able to spare a few agents that are going to meet us there. Han, hold on you scoundrel. And where is Luke? Who knows what could have happened to him by now. I just left him!_ Leia could not help the feelings of guilt that assaulted her whenever she thought about Luke. _But Han will help us find Luke._

"Princess, we are getting close. You should change now," Lando said peering around the corner at her. Chewie growled something angrily and Lando went back to the cockpit.

"Han and Luke will be fine," Leia told herself as she got up to change.

* * *

Please Review! Next chapter in Luke's POV. He isn't as calm as he appears to be in this chapter. Also, let me know if you want to know more about what's going on with Leia and friends. 


	5. Tour

I'm SO sorry for not updating this sooner, but real life interfered. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! They are what made me decide to finally update this. I feel a little bit off with this chapter because I have been away from the story for a while. I also hope I am keeping them relatively in character. I feel like a very pathetic writer, but as long as people are enjoying this I'll try to keep writing. I do like writing, but it never comes out as good as I would like it too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, sadly.

NOTE: As always, thoughts are in _Italics_. Mind speaking is in _Italics_ and quotes.

**---------------**

**Chapter 4**

Luke's POV

Luke quickened his pace so that he was walking beside Darth Vader. Walking behind him had felt like he was Vader's slave or worse his apprentice. Vader allowed this and the silence of space surrounded them as they made their way down the long corridors. When Luke thought of his earlier conversation with Vader he was ashamed of how childish and farm boyish he had sounded.

_He must have been lying about Yoda, but how did he know about my training. He **is not** my father! Vader is obviously trying to manipulate me, but it will not work. I am a Jedi like my father before me… then why does it feel so right when I think of Vader as my father. What is wrong with me! Calm, I need to stay calm. An opportunity to escape will present itself. _

"Son, we are about to enter the bridge. Stay behind me and remain quiet," Darth Vader commanded. Luke wanted to protest, but decided he might find out something interesting and kept silent. He tugged at the black outfit he had been given, which fit better than he was used to. The doors slid open and Luke followed Vader inside.

_It's huge! I never thought there would be so many people in here! _As soon as they had entered all of the motion had ceased and there were many intakes of breath. Darth Vader strode up to what looked like one of the higher ranking officials.

"Admiral Piett, what is status?"

"We have just exited hyperspace and the fleet is awaiting your command Lord Vader," was the man's quick reply. He seemed just as nervous as all the other occupants of the bridge, but he looked like he knew what he was doing. In fact, everyone seemed so focused on Vader that they had hardly given Luke a glance.

"Tell them they are to go to the death star and await my further instructions," Darth Vader commanded. _So it is true! They are building another death star!_

"Am I to tell them how long they are going to wait?" Admiral Piett nervously questioned.

"No. They know better than to question my orders," Vader stated impatiently.

"Yes sir." Piett turned immediately to follow the Dark Lord's instructions.

_The alliance doesn't function that smoothly. And even Mon Mothma doesn't have as much power as Vader._ Luke could not help but be impressed by Vader's efficiency, power of command, and mere presence on the bridge_. He is a born leader… What am I thinking! I need to get out of here!_ _I am getting delusional!_ Thankfully Vader chose that moment to leave. Luke scrambled behind him. There was silence again as they went back to their chambers. Vader unlocked the door somehow, and they both entered the room.

Luke found that his couch could fold out into a bed and there was a unit on the wall to order food from. _This is pretty comfortable situation for a prisoner to be in. If only Vader's chambers weren't attached to here it wouldn't be so bad._

"You will eat something and then go to bed. We will begin your training in the morning," Darth Vader stated and then turned to leave. _Eat and then go to bed. Isn't that what parents normally ordered their children to do. "That is it!" I can't take this anymore._

"No! I'm not eating! I'm not going to bed! I never agreed to let you train me! And you are not my father!" Luke yelled reaching for his lightsaber only to remember he did not have it. He realized for the first time that he felt lost without it. Darth Vader quickly turned back around and walked to stand directly in front of Luke.

"What was that?" Vader questioned in a low dangerous voice. Luke was forced to look up into Vader's dark mask.

"I believe you heard me," Luke said boldly as he clenched his fists, "I have had enough of you treating me like a slave." The room seemed to chill as the two force users faced off. There was silence for a few second, which seemed to last for a long time to Luke. _Perhaps I shouldn't have said that last part._

"You think I have been treating you like a slave?" Vader questioned calmly. _Too calmly._

"Did your Aunt and Uncle never tell you to do something? As your father, I have more rights than they did. As to your claim that I am not your father, we both know that you know the truth," Vader stated.

"Even if you were my father, you were never around when I needed you," Luke accused bitterly.

"That was Obi-Wan's fault. If I had known you existed, I would have sought you out. You are important to me Luke," Vader said as he rested a hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke could feel his resolve breaking again. He pulled away from Vader and sat down on his bed. Closing his eyes tightly, he willed Vader to leave. It seemed to work for he could hear Vader's footsteps retreating. _Finally, he's gone_. As the doors to Vader's chambers closed, he heard a whisper in his mind.

"_Tomorrow we start your training my son."_

_--------------_

Well, this chapter was a little rushed. There are probably spelling/grammar errors, but I thought I better get this chapter out before my reviewers decided to kill me...-nervous laughter-. Next chapter we will see if the training starts hmmm….


End file.
